


Photograph

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Motherly Hikari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a break from unpacking after their move, Hikari's son looks through a photo album and wonders why his mother never told him of her adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Let's kick things off with a headcanon Dark Balance and I believe in.
> 
> Credit also goes to Aiko Isari for the title. Here goes! Please enjoy.

Kouichi exhaled sharply as he lifted the last of the boxes off of the removalist's truck. It was heavier than he expected; he wished the driver had helped he and his mother shift the boxes inside.

 

His mother was upstairs, sorting out their rooms and making their beds. He paused for a break after setting the box down on the living room floor. Kouichi opened the flaps back and saw a photo album sitting at the top. He picked it up and flicked through the pages.

 

After a few moments of browsing, the quiet boy noticed a white feline with purple-tipped ears and a gold ring on her tail.

 

Kouichi's jaw dropped a little. _That's no ordinary cat_ , he realized. Where had his mother found her? And, more importantly, why had she not told him about the adventure she embarked on?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for this story, but I'm happy at how it went. Please leave your reviews below, I appreciate them. Thanks again.
> 
> Challenges:   
> Jigsaw Puzzle challenge number 26: knowing.  
> Headcanon challenge 'Ken and Hikari are Kouichi's parents'.  
> Digimon Diversity Frontier list A47: drabble between 100-150 words.  
> Advent Calendar day 23: write about anything.


End file.
